


Tu n'y peux rien

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [347]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Footvent day 2, M/M, Serious Injuries, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hugo revient à la maison avec sa blessure.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris
Series: FootballShot [347]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Tu n'y peux rien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Tu n'y peux rien

  
Il se réveille avec la douce chaleur de quelqu'un à côté de lui, Hugo se souvient d'avoir été à l'hôpital pendant quelques heures, peut-être quelques jours, puis on l'a reconduit chez lui, et il a dormi autant qu'il le pouvait. Hugo ouvre les yeux en respirant un parfum qu'il connaît grâce au club. Harry. Il se lève en essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans son bras, il a besoin d'un café pour bien se réveiller, et faire passer le fait que sa blessure n'était pas qu'un cauchemar. Il va devoir s'habituer quelques temps au fait qu'il ne va rien pouvoir faire que ce soit pour Tottenham ou dans sa vie privé avec un bras en moins. Hugo revient dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il ne peut pas rester trop longtemps en boxer. Il s'assoit sur le bord de son lit en sirotant son café.

  
''Hm, Hugo...'' Harry se réveille à son tour, ses cheveux sont un désastre mais Hugo ne retient pas le sourire qui prend possession de ses lèvres

''Je suis là.'' De toutes façons, il ne veut aller nulle part avec son bras dans cet état

''J'avais peur pour toi à l'hôpital, ils ont dit que tu ne jouerais pas avant longtemps...''

''Je sais Harry, je sais...''

''Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul, tu avais l'air si... Triste, et seul.''

''Harry...''

''J'ai besoin de toi Hugo.''

''Je suis désolé, de m'être blessé...''

''Non ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y peux rien...'' Harry le prend dans ses bras et Hugo fait simplement en sorte d'oublier quelques secondes qu'il ne peut plus jouer, parce que Harry est un réconfort suffisant.

  
Fin


End file.
